


Blame It on the Punch

by ziskandra



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, Inappropriate Erections, Remix, Rough Kissing, anyway the Sigmund Corp still exists, or pre-canon if you squint!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: After their semi-disastrous prom, Eva and Neil take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Blame It on the Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujYFru1T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482872) by [SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean). 



They hadn’t detoured past a laundromat after all.

As it had turned out, Eva and Neil had timed their own escape with the ending on the event, and before they knew it, enough teenagers were pouring out from all of the building’s entrances, some in very similar states of disarray. They blended in with the crowd almost all the way to the hotel they’d booked, Eva breathing out a sigh of relief once their room’s door clicked shut behind them.

Neil pushed his slipping glasses up his nose, squirming slightly where he stood. “Do you, uh, mind if I take my pants off?”

Eva’s mind immediately went back to what they had done in that shadowy corner of the dance hall and she felt her face heat up. Like the time to be getting embarrassed was now and not when they’d been rubbing off on each other in public. She waved a hand in front of her face, as though to dissipate some of the extraneous warmth.

“No, of course not. Go ahead.”

He flashed her a grateful smile, fished out a pair of clean pyjama pants from his overnight bag, and locked himself in the bathroom. A rush of disappointment spiked through Eva, which was just _stupid_. She didn’t want to perve on her friend or anything. Did she? 

She ran a hand over her face. This hadn’t been part of the plan. Neither of them had wanted to go to prom at all, had considered just spending the night together at Eva’s house, watching anime on the couch, complaining about how ridiculous the idea of a school-sponsored party was, with all the cultural baggage it entailed. Then, however, Neil had floated the idea of going as ‘just friends’ and he’d been so enthused by the idea that Eva had found it difficult to say no.

Dammit, why did she always let Neil talk her into things? At least their hotel room was spacious enough. Mini stovetop. Big TV. Two gloriously separate single beds.

“Evaaaa.” She was distracted from her musings by the sound of Neil calling her name from the bathroom. “Evaaaa!”

She stomped angrily over to the bathroom door, stopping herself just in time from throwing it open and perhaps seeing something she didn’t want to see. Leaning against the wall, she answered, “What is it?”

“I don’t think I can come out like this,” Neil said, his voice sounding more panicked and breathless than usual.

Her previous concerns forgotten, Eva rolled her eyes. “I’m sure it’s fine.” Surely Neil was just being dramatic. With his flair for histrionics, Eva was always surprised he’d never taken up theatre.

Neil grumbled. Through the wall, Eva could hear him pulling up his pants again. _No, don’t think about it, Eva_!

“Are you sure you won’t be mad?” Neil asked.

“Positive,” Eva confirmed as she stepped back from the door, wondering what in the world she could possible be angry about.

Then, Neil exited the bathroom.

At first, everything seemed normal. Sure, Neil’s Dragonaball-print pajama bottoms provided a most interesting juxtaposition with his dishevelled shirt and suit jacket, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him in those pants before.

Then, she took another moment to pay more careful attention and… sure, she’d seen those pants before but she’d never ever been able to see the outline of _anything_ the previous times she’d seen Neil wear them, and this time…

… this time…

… _Oh._

She wanted to reach out and touch it. Fuck, why did she want to reach out and touch it? She had thought what had happened after the dance was just a giant fluke. That there’d been something in the punch that had made them all turned on, that the hickeys, the grinding, had all been a matter of convenience. She thought whatever-it-was, whatever spell prom had cast upon them, would have worn off by now.

Neil cleared his throat. “You’re not going to punch me, are you?” Too late, she realized she’d been staring, fingers curling and unfurling.

She forced herself to drag her gaze up to Neil’s face. He looked nervous. When she spoke, her voice was thicker than she’d like. “Why would I punch you?” she asked, as though she was completely ignorant of how her own body language might been misinterpreted.

It was Neil’s turn to breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe because if he thought a punch was imminent, it would have already happened. He shifted awkwardly on the spot once more. “I swear, I can’t control it. Not that I don’t find you attractive or anything, I just…”

He trailed off, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Eva knew what he wanted to say. That he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, or whatever. But she couldn’t stop Neil’s previous words from that shady deserted hallway ringing in her ears. _You’re so pretty, you’re like a goddess._

Just thinking about it seemed to all the blood in her body aflame, a needy pulse of arousal spreading through her, like a straight line from her chest to her gut and even lower still. She’d never suspected she could come from mere words alone before tonight; it always seemed to take hours and hours of careful coaxing with her fingers whenever she’d tried to get herself going on her own.

Before she could properly register what was happening, before she could stop herself, she reached out to touch the hard line of Neil’s erection through the thin material of his pajama pants.

“Eva,” Neil started, eyes widening, “What’re you—” He cut himself off with a hiss through clenched teeth.

She hated how much she enjoyed all his little noises, how they made her throb with want and need. She hated how much she wanted to pull those stupid PJ bottoms off him, down his legs, push him down onto the bed, straddle his thighs and feel him moving inside her. Fuck. She hadn’t prepared for this, any of this, and if there was one irrefutable fact about Eva Rosalene, it was that she was always, _always_ , prepared.

And if there was one irrefutable fact about Neil Watts, it was that he was a _talker._ As Eva absently pumped him through the cloth of his pants, he said, “So I guess you’re not mad, huh?”

“Shut up,” growled Eva, before deciding there was a better way to get him to be quiet, and leaning in to capture his bottom lip between her teeth.

There was a muffled noise of surprise or pain or maybe both, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Ah, shit. She hadn’t meant to be so rough. Half in alarm, she withdrew from him, wiping at her mouth with her wrist. “Cucumbers,” she muttered, because she wasn’t the type of person to swear out loud.

Neil licked his lips, staring at Eva as though she was the centre of the whole damn universe. Eva realised that throughout it all, she hadn’t taken her hand off his dick. Shit. Fuck.

Pushing up his slipping glasses once more, Neil spoke. “That was…” He averted his gaze. “Good, actually.” She felt him swell a little underneath her palm.

Again, her body seemed to move before her brain could catch up. The thumb of her free hand slipped underneath the hem of his pants. “I think you should take these off,” she said, her voice feeling like it had come from somewhere outside herself. While she might not have meant to say it, she’d meant what she’d said, realized what she wanted: more than a fumble in a darkened hallway.

She wanted to _see_ him.

Neil looked back up to stare at her, twitching in his pants. “You really want to see?” he asked, half-incredulous, half-hopeful.

Eva’s throat felt so tight. _Yes, yes, yes,_ she wanted to say, _a thousand times yes._ Instead, she simply nodded.

A flush crept up Neil’s neck, over his face, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Okay,” he said, his voice sounding tinny to Eva’s ears. Before her hands could start moving again once more, he continued, “But fair’s fair.”

Eva’s grip tightened, earning her a more-sexy-than-it-had-any-right-being hiss from Neil. “What do you mean?” she asked, more suspicious than she’d like.

“I mean…” He took a deep breath. “I mean you should take that dress off.”

On any other day, she probably would’ve punched him for making such a crass request. But tonight, it would be downright hypocritical. And tonight… heart hammering in her chest, she realised she wanted him to see her, too. “Okay,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders to ease some of the nervous tension that had settled upon them. “Okay.” Another thought occurred to her. “You should take it off for me. If you want.”

She’d meant what she’d said earlier that evening. She’d never liked this dress anyway.

Neil seemed to get even redder, if that was possible. “Okay. Sure.” There was a pause where he seemed to struggle over the next words to say. “But only if you help me. Because I have no idea how you got into this thing in the first place.

“There’s a zip … here,” she told him, grabbing one of his hands and placing it at her side. It felt nice and warm there, like it was exactly where it belonged. “But I don’t care if you rip or tear it,” she added, her face heating up once more. “I’m never going to wear it again.”

“Fuck,” Neil swore, his fingers reverently stroking the curve of Eva’s waist. “Fuck. You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

“God,” Eva laughed, unable to help herself with Neil’s tickling touches at her side, “I hope not. Because I’m not into that and besides, I’d rather not explain your timely demise to the concierge.”

As Neil pulled down Eva’s zipper more slowly than she’d like, his other hand came up to her chest to fondle her breasts through the material of her dress. “Is this alright?” he asked.

This time, Eva couldn’t stop herself from swearing for real. “Fuck, Neil, if you stop now, I take back what I said earlier. I might just actually kill you myself.”

Neil chuckled, his fingers growing bolder and pinching her nipple. The jolt of arousal that coursed through Eva was like electricity. He must have seen or sensed her pressing her thighs together because he asked, “You liked that, huh?”

Eva growled, annoyed at Neil’s newfound confidence but also desperately wanting him to do it more. “Don’t make me shut you up again,” she warned, her hand leaving his crotch to get out of the way but also to reach up to her other breast, tweak her nipple herself because, _god_ , it felt good.

“What if I like it when you bite me?” Neil said with a laugh. As his thumb rubbed circles around and against the sensitive flesh of her breast, he froze. “Wait,” he said, as though he might be potentially interrupting something. “Wait. You’re not wearing a bra.”

“Yeah. It’s a bit hard in this dress,” she told him. The groan that escaped his lips went straight to her groin, his hand tugging at her zip more insistently.

“Fuck,” he swore, “why isn’t this coming down?”

Barely unable to believe her own boldness, Eva whispered, “I did say you might have to tear it off me.”

The string of curses that Neil let out was unintelligible, but she did feel him try and steer her backwards a bit. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. “I think you should get on the bed.”

It felt like the implications should have set an alarm off in her head but she agreed with him without question, without argument, for once. She arranged herself on the nearest bed like some sort of three-dimensional painting, and when he joined her, she was drawn by the heaviness of his weight joined with hers, the erratic nature of their breathing.

With the zip still only halfway down, Neil mercifully finally listened to her instructions and attempted to simply pull the garment over her head. It was going to get stuck, she thought, but then he pulled even harder and the crappy material gave way with the most satisfying tear Eva had ever heard: _ri-iii-p!_

Neil winced despite himself, but Eva pressed a hand against his chest in reassurance. “I hated that stupid dress,” she reminded him, her skin pebbling in the cool air of the room.

She needn’t have bothered saying it, because Neil wasn’t really listening anyway. His gaze was transfixed by the way her breasts had spilled out of her dress, the bare and exposed skin of her body. “God,” he said, “you’re beautiful.”

There was that warmth in her chest again. She averted her gaze, managed to resist the temptation to cover her breasts with an arm. Neil’s hands felt even hotter, even larger, against her bare skin. She felt like she was going to explode, and that was _before_ Neil leant in, captured one of her nipples between his lips.

“Fuck, Neil,” she gasped, bucking against him on the bed, a hand reaching for the waistband of his pants once more, with a slight detour to cop a feel of him through his pants again, ready and hard _for her_. “Fuck. What happened to fair’s fair?”

He released her nipple with a noisy pop, rubbed the sleeve of his shirt against his fogging glasses. “Heh. You’re right.” He moved as though to pull them down, but then hesitated. “Would you like do the honors?”

Her brain almost short-circuited right there and then. It was all she could do to nod numbly again, her fingers fumbling against his pants before tugging. His straining erection almost caught on the material, and he wriggled his legs and butt in order to get them down towards his ankles. With one last pull, Eva tossed them onto the floor and returned her attention to really, properly look at him.

She’d never seen a penis up close before, hadn’t know what to expect, not really. It was just kind of _there_ , thick and veiny, red and wanting, with a bed of thick dark curls around its base, and glistening precome gathered at the tip. There was nothing else for it: she wrapped a hand around it once more to give it some experimental pumps.

Neil’s eyes almost rolled back into his head. “Eva,” he warned, “if you – if you keep doing that, I’m not going to last.”

Not immediately picking up on his hesitation, kind of wanting to see him come into her hand, Eva kept going. “Yeah, and?”

“And, and,” Neil said, eyes scrunched up tight, like he was desperately holding back, and fuck, he looked kind of, very, sexy like that, “And I was kind of thinking, hoping, actually…uh. That maybe?”

“Spit it out,” she growled.

“That-maybe-you-wanted-to-have-sex,” he said in one long breath, as though it was all one word.

Her hand stilled immediately, and she saw Neil’s face ashen as though he thought he’d said something wrong. “I’m sorry f—” he started, but she shut up him up with a kiss. It was just as rough as the previous one, as though they were pouring months, years, of pent up tension into it. Truth was, they probably were.

When they parted for air, Eva looked him in the eyes and said, “I’d like that too.” Gaze drifting, she regretfully added, “I just, didn’t bring any, ah. _Protection_.”

“That’s okay,” Neil said. “I. Uh. Came prepared.”

And without any further ado, he rolled off her, to retrieve something – several somethings – from his overnight bag. A roll of condom wrappers.

“Holy asparagus,” Eva swore, eyebrows raised. “Neil Michael Watts. Just how lucky did you think you were gonna get?”

He had the good grace to avert his gaze. “They don’t sell them in _singles_ , Eves.”

She tapped a finger thoughtfully against her chin. “Yeah, I guess not. Still. I’m allowed to be surprised that you’re being the prepared one for once.”

“Hey,” he said softly, “when have you ever known me to cut corners when it comes to something I care about?”

Her face heated up again. “What are you saying, Neil?”

He ripped one of the condom wrappers off the roll, and came back to the bed to sit down next to her. There wasn’t much room between them, but they made it work. They always did. “I care about you,” Neil reconfirmed, a hand warm against her thigh. “And this doesn’t have to change anything between us.”

Eva knew he’d say that, but it gave her a funny feeling in her heart. Like she wanted something to change, but didn’t know how to say it. So, instead, she lay back down, and simply said, “Okay.” That didn’t seem like enough, somehow, so she soon followed it up with, “I care about you, too.” 

Maybe that could be enough. Maybe it would have to be.

As Neil ripped open the condom wrapper, Eva found herself staring at his erection again.

That – _he_ – was going to be inside her. She watched him carefully pinch the tip of the condom before rolling it down the length of his erection. When Neil looked up, he caught her staring, and his face coloured a shade of pretty pink. “So… how did you want to do this?”

Eva had been too distracted to give much consideration to _positions_ , but the memory of their encounter in the dance hall gave her an idea of what she wanted, what she liked. The words spilled out of her before she had a chance to lose her nerve. “You should lie back on the bed.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Neil said cheerfully, too cheerfully, as he obeyed her instruction and stretched out against the blanket. It was such a stupid reference, but it still made affection blossom in her gut like misplaced flowers.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped a leg over his thighs, effectively straddling him. Neil’s eyes went wide, and after a moment’s hesitation, Eva realised she was missing an essential part of the process. She hooked her fingers in the band of her underwear (plain, seamless, to go with her prom dress), slid them down and kicked them away, landing wherever they pleased on the floor. It would bother her later, really bother her, but right now? She was far from caring.

“Oh my god,” said Neil, his voice heavy with anticipation for what they were about to do. “Oh my god,” he said again as Eva grasped the base of his dick and positioned it towards her entrance. She _really_ hoped she was doing this right.

“Shut up,” said Eva as she slid slowly down upon him, taking the time she needed to get accustomed to his surprising girth. It was lucky she’d been so turned on all evening – it was a tight fit even with her arousal, a strange sort of fullness she’d never experienced before. Her own fingers definitely didn’t compare. She didn’t dare start to move yet, worried that if she took things too far, too fast, she might hurt herself.

“Eves?” asked Neil, a trace of hesitation creeping into his voice. “If – if you want, you should touch yourself.”

It was Eva’s turn for her face to heat once more. Here? Really? In front of Neil? She was about to ask him why, but then Neil’s face turned so red it was almost purple as he added, “I’d like that.”

Maybe it would make the process easier, more comfortable. And besides, if Neil was going to get to come again, then she deserved another orgasm too. “All right,” Eva said, closing her eyes. She didn’t know if it was normal or not, but she always shut them when she masturbated.

She couldn't get her usual angle given their current positions, so it took her several moments to get accustomed to the strange new rhythm. The weight of Neil inside her seemed to help, though, making the whole situation more intense. Or maybe it was the novelty of the situation, or just how attracted to Neil she was, even though he was more or less her best friend, despite all the stupid fights they had. Her breathing started to stutter so much more quickly than it did when she worked herself solo, and Neil’s little hisses, the soft buck of his hips that don’t quite thrust, but only react, served to egg her on.

Her climax hit her so suddenly, so soon, it almost bowled her over. She leaned down, pressing her breasts flush against Neil’s chest as she pulsed around him, clenching at his dick. Fuck. They’ve barely _moved_ and this was still far better she could have imagined it being.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her for the third time that night, and she still didn't know how to react to the words, and simply opted for burying her face in his shoulder. He twisted his head to place a soft, awkward kiss against her hair.

She didn't know what to make of that either.

When the after-waves of her orgasm subsided, Neil cleared his throat and asks, “Um, do you mind—”

In response, Eva shifted her hips, up and then down again along his shaft, and Neil was soon reduced to intelligible noises again as he met her in his clumsy rhythm, the joint movement of their bodies dancing across their nerves. It was perfect. It was everything. It was so fucking cliché, but Eva could hardly bring herself to care.

“I’m – I’m close,” Neil said, and Eva smoothed his hair back from his head and reassured him that it was okay, because she’d already gotten hers, and there was always next time. Fuck, was there going to be a next time? 

There is mostly silence as their pace increased, and Eva could tell Neil was close when his breathing changed, eyes scrunched up tight. And then he stilled, burying her face in _her_ shoulder with a groan. Several more moments passed with only the sound of their breathing, and then Neil murmured, “That was incredible.”

“Yeah,” Eva agreed, “it was.”

*

Neither of them wanted to leave the bed.

“Aren’t you meant to pee or something?” Neil asked after disposing of the condom in the nearby trash can, and Eva’s brow furrowed.

“I think it’s okay so long as I do it before I go to sleep. It doesn’t have to be like, immediately.” She’d never given much thought to what sex would be like at all, and even little to what would happen in the aftermath, but she knew that lying naked with Neil’s arms around her felt right, and that she didn't want it to stop.

“Okay,” Neil said, clearly not of a mind to argue with her, especially if the outcome was her leaving the bed, and potentially not returning. Fortunately, the TV remote is on the nightstand between the beds, and he reached out for it. “Wonder if anything good’s on. Should’ve brought my DVDs.”

“DVDs,” Eva repeated, rolling her eyes. “You’re a dinosaur.”

“Yeah, but I bet I’m your favourite dinosaur.”

She poked out her tongue. “I don’t know, I’m a big fan of the Stegosaurus.”

In the midst of their absent-minded channel surfing, an ad came on. SIGMUND CORP, the screen read in large, bold letters. CHANGING LIVES AT THE END OF LIFE. It was one of those companies that have grown popular lately, letting people fulfil their deathbed wishes before they pass away. The technology altered the brain too much to do it any earlier in one’s life, or something.

“Huh,” Neil says, as the ad fades out. “Do you think you’d ever do something like that?”

She nestled in more closely against his chest. “I’d say there’s nothing I’d want to change about my life,” she replied.


End file.
